Just go with it? Remake? I have no idea
by Ben Kurosu
Summary: You know there are many things that can ruin a weekend right? Well then, what would you classify a random woman asleep, appearing before you from nowhere as you wake up in the morning? Did I mention that she was very attractive? How did I react? Simple... {I plan for this to be more mature valued, it will have less euphemisms and more bold subjects- swearing probably even smut.}
1. Chapter 1

**For those who don't know, this is actually a revamp of a story I made about two years ago. I reread it and found a lot of things just somewhat cringy but it was still very entertaining. Yet I decided to remake it- I haven't decided everything on how I wanted to remake it but there are definite differences. The past main character was 16 now he being 18, the setting will be more mature as well. The style I've decided to write it includes lots of monologue and descriptive views from the characters.**

 **Also there is no need to read the original as it was only 5 chapters long and I plan to make everything completely different to an extent.**

* * *

You know there are many things that can ruin a weekend right? Well then, what would you classify a random woman asleep, appearing before you from nowhere as you wake up? Did I mention that she was very attractive? How did I react? Simple. I grabbed her chest.

Maybe that was a bit too sudden, perhaps I should start from the beginning.

A Friday night like any other. All of my studies done and trying to find comfort in video games. Now what did I decide to play that night? The game that everyone knows, many love, many hate, many indifferent- Minecraft. I've just recently turned 18 and why am I playing a game that many would call simplistic at best? True- I play many other more games from shooters to RPGs, favorites include Skyrim and Fallout, most Bethesda games in that regard. Yet I think I'm straying off, in any case.

I played it simply because I had come across a new update for it, thinking there'd be new content to the game I played many times along with friends back in junior high and even high school, I simply decided to try it out. The game ran flawlessly- a bunch of new features catching my attention for more than a few hours. During the game I remembered everything, all these tricks and techniques to survive in the world. I admit I felt somewhat silly playing a game that many would say only kids play. Yet I was still very much entertained, I wasn't a bigot- I'd at least decide for myself what I think is bad and not.

 _Oh dear god I ramble so much, I should try and fix that habit._

An unmodded Minecraft, as fun as it was gets stale quickly even I knew that. I was thinking of getting some high resolution shaders, perhaps a few more aesthetic mods. I didn't get to do any of that. I simply clicked single player but as I exited thinking of creating a new world with a strange seed name, I saw the multiplayer button flashing- I thought it as a strange new feature so I clicked it. It brought me to the direct connect page with an IP already input, despite the strange maybe even malicious looking address I thought to myself-

 _Why not? What's the worst that could happen?_

Yet everyone knows that something usually occurs after a thought like that- at least most of the time it's jinxed to be that way.

Just as I clicked the connect button, I could see a bright flash of lightning struck the nearby transformer of the utility pole outside my apartment building. After I heard the short follow of thunder, it was up to me to count the few moments where everything would still be lit up, it wasn't long. Maybe only a couple of seconds before I was covered in pitch darkness, the screen connected to my desktop dead. I sighed pulling out my phone, which being my only light source as I checked the time. Just a little over 12 AM. I didn't like sleeping early on weekends but without power or internet I found it useless to sit on my ass staring at a dark screen surrounded by the blackness itself save for the outer lights of the window. Thus I easily found my way to my bed shrugging off the sheets and laying down, there wasn't a need for a blanket, it was cold enough in the room but not cold enough to make me freeze. I set my phone down on the bedside table, lying on my side closing my eyes with a troubled sigh. It didn't take long to fall asleep at all, maybe I was really tired?

Good Morning! At least that's what I would think if I was fond of waking up so early. I could see the light orange beams of morning projecting itself into the room painting it a very pleasant hue. I sluggishly reached for my phone on the table checking the time - 6:37 AM.

 _Christ why did I wake up so early without an alarm?_

I turned off my phone and was just about to put it down but my reflection across the phone's black screen. It wasn't my reflection itself that caught my attention but the surroundings behind me projected. I slowly turned around and found something very peculiar... A woman. Young with very pale but supple looking skin, soft looking lips with a cute button nose, long eye lashes adorned her closed eyes, and head of silky hair adorned her head- the color of the fall leaves this season or auburn. In short- she was gorgeous. I don't think I've ever woken up to such a beautiful sight...

I was stunned, only with the moderate idea that I was still asleep, yet the familiarity of my surroundings felt so real. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander more- She looked somewhat small or on the petite side, her slim figure hidden underneath by a strange looking dress, the color was of a green variant but the cloth looked strange, a material woven that I can't recognize as cotton or silk. It hugged her body like a nightgown, pooling around her like liquid silk, and the patterns of her dress strange as it meshed into a river of dark and light greens yet had a peculiar sheen as light hit it. It covered her body and arms, but the garment stopped right before anything important would be in view leaving her shapely porcelain like legs clad in soft looking thigh highs that wrapped around her legs smoothly that was a darker variant of the green color of her dress.

She wore a hooded cloak or a mantle around her shoulders that matched the color pattern of her dress as well, it made me somewhat saddened that her shoulders weren't in my view, though one thing struck me was that her article of clothing was very obscure or it looked like clothes that didn't match this century or maybe even this era. Regardless, I couldn't help but have a dark thought pop up here and there- like the wonder if she wore anything to cover her nethers under her clothing as I wasn't able to see it from where I was. As I looked at her legs ironically she shuffled, her legs rubbing against each other sensually keeping whatever I might see hidden yet still giving me enough of a treat that I didn't mind.

 _This had to be a dream._

The seam of her shallow neckline caught my eye, her collar bone very visible to me as I found my site wandering down to her modest looking chest. I say modest because there seemed to be size there and regardless it isn't polite to judge a woman by her breasts alone. Her legs were definitely making up for anything lacking in her chest but you could never judge bust fully without seeing the woman without her brassiere off.

 _Christ, what am I thinking about at this time?_

In any case the more everything became apparent to me the more I had to find out if any of this was real... Well because if it wasn't real then this is just a VERY attractive dream.

Thus- I let my hand wander, my fingers tracing just at the side of her waist moving up and resting my palm on her chest. She shuffled slightly- I didn't move as she did so it seemed she calmed down but her expression of calm changed slightly with her cheeks showing a tinge of rose. It wasn't until I was pressing my hand against her chest that I could feel the soft resistance of her breast- even the perk of something else, was she not wearing a bra? I think that from the judge of the total space my hand would occupy she was a B cup or a small C cup even- at least from experience...

 _Now, if this is a dream, I'd be able to do this without any repercussions! The erotic fantasies that could ensue from this dream! - Uh oh._

That's when I noticed her eyes fluttering slowly, half lost as if waking up from a vivid dream. Her eyes were a very brilliant color of amber nearly matching her hair. Her eyes pulled me in as they stared back at me. Now perhaps this would be a romantic moment- If I had not been touching her breast. Though I'd like to add I was groping her in a very soft and gentlemanly manner…

 _Alright I get that it doesn't excuse me from being accused of sexual assault but I'd at least like to testify it wasn't forceful._

Though that didn't matter because now her eyes began to wander, following my arm as to where my hand lay. I think the way her eyes widened and a flush spread across her face was a sign that I should let go. Another good sign was the way I was briskly shoved off my bed before I could even say anything or react.

* * *

 **Also again: You're not required to even know the original story as this will be completely different in a lot of regards.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again: You're not required to even know the original story as this will be completely different in a lot of regards.**

* * *

The fact that I was on my back staring up at the ceiling of my apartment was a sign that I would've woken up by now.

Yet as I tried to sit up the dream had not ended. I was met with the resistance of a pillow being thrown at me as I tried to stand up. I was unfazed by the oncoming assault of pillows but it's not like I had many pillows so by the time I had blocked the third and I began approaching her she held the final one trying to use it as a melee weapon. I was already on the edge of the bed as she swung the pillow at me which had a bit more strength behind it than I thought her arms would hold.

"Can you stop that already!?" I growled growing annoyed of this situation.

Regardless I pulled the pillow out of her grasp once catching it and she didn't hesitate in trying to attack me unarmed. She flailed her arms wildly, my hands held up to block my face as her nails slapped and scratched my forearms. I managed to get my hands around her wrists but I couldn't help but hiss in pain as she continued to fuss ending with her nails scratching across my neck just missing my face.

 _Jesus fucking christ that hurts. Does this girl sharpen her finger nails!?_

I'm very sure it looked worse than cat scratches but I managed to pin her down under me. Fortunately her legs were trapped under her knees so she couldn't use them to kick me as I held her arms by the wrist over her head.

"Stop struggling!" I hissed at her as she continued to try and resist my hold on her, trying everything she could to lift herself even an inch of the bed.

Eventually she tired herself out, her breathing ragged as she glared at me through those amber orbs filled with anger and even fear. Why was she acting like the victim? Shouldn't I be mad that she had entered my room uninvited?

Though I could've handled the situation better I think. I mean looking down at her like this, the way her body remained tense awaiting for my move showed just how much she was afraid of me right now.

"What do you want with me?" Her voice trembled from slightly parted lips. Her voice was unexpectedly soft but still filled with anger and fear.

 _SHOULDN'T I BE ASKING YOU THAT!?_

"What do you mean? I should be asking you that." I said gruffly.

I had trouble controlling my tone of voice so it sounded more rough than I intended. I wanted to seem less menacing but I doubt simple actions like that could help much at this situation. I'll make sure to get a drink after this.

Her eyes looked up at me for a moment finding mine before looking back towards the bed. "Why are you trying to act like you are innocent? I had awoken to you attacking me in my sleep..." She said with slight moisture forming in her eyes but she blinked it away quickly and turned to face me. "I will scream for my father and you will be hanged for entering my chamber." She said sharply now with more anger than fear in her eyes.

 _Is she an idiot? Did she hit her head somewhere?_

I couldn't help but think that her brain was only partly functioning- I mean not to be mean but if she wanted to shout shouldn't she just have done so than bring it up as a threat? Regardless I'd rather she didn't. I don't want my neighbors thinking something strange by a screaming woman in my apartment.

Though what I'm wondering now is the way she spoke, the words that spouted from her mouth were strange to me. I mean I knew those words quite well yet I could only think of them as words from a medieval fantasy.

"I don't know if you've noticed but you're not in your so called chamber." As I said that she had a look of doubt but her eyes then surveyed the room and seemed like they filled with fearful realization.

"H-How much are you going to ransom me for...?" It seemed like as she asked that she also was struggling to keep calm. To keep a straight face and not show emotion to me who she thinks her captor.

"Let me clear one thing for you right here. You are not my prisoner nor do I intend to ransom you or anything of the sort." I said simply not wanting this misunderstanding to continue but I knew it would take more than just a few words to absolve myself of this situation.

"Then what do you explain me waking up in this place with your hand on my chest!" She said angrily clearly doubting my words.

 _Because you had an attractive looking chest...? Yeah let's not say that._

"You woke up in my bed. Usually if a beautiful woman I don't know had awoken in my bed I'd think one of two things. I was drunk the night before or I'm currently dreaming." Though I know that I had not been invited to a drink out in a while so I doubt the first option was the case.

I was also able to somehow hide the fact that my eyes roamed her body again quickly as I called her beautiful, maybe it was a way to remind myself that this really wasn't a dream and that I was looming over a very attractive girl. Again the position itself isn't very attractive though.

"Likely story..." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "Then if you're as innocent as you say you are, why not let me go?" She asked smugly despite her situation. This woman definitely had a sharp tongue that might have get her killed with the wrong crowd.

 _Because you'd definitely attack me._

"If I let you go you'd most likely find a way to claw my eyes out with those things you call nails and then run off." As I said that because I could see the edges of her mouth curl up slightly amused before being hidden back in a frown.

"Well that's some great insight you have there. You forgot the part where I return with a force of armed guards to have you whipped." I think I was starting to fall in love with her, something about her snark remarks just sets the heart a flutter.

"Before you bring up anymore of your strange delusional fantasies let me ask. Do you know where you are?" I definitely needed to get her idea of being in control of this situation out of that pretty little head of hers.

"The home of a criminal that houses some strange and obscure looking items no doubt to be illegal." She said with an obvious smirk formed across her lips.

I couldn't help but narrow my eyes unconsciously, I had a strange habit of having eyes that could easily instigate fights just because of how they looked. "Then let me word it differently. Where do you think you could be?" I asked letting the question roll off my tongue in emphasis.

Her amber eyes locked onto mine trying to challenge my gaze but she seemed as if she was actually being pulled instead of being repelled or intimidated. "I should still be within the kingdom of green's borders." She shook her head and looked away towards the window where sunlight cracked through but she probably couldn't see anything from her position. "I was in my castle. If only one night has past I would not be far from the city."

 _Kingdom of green? Castles? This woman definitely has a screw loose if she still has delusions by this point._

"If you promise not to try and claw my eyes out I will let you look through the window but if you do try anything I will tie your hands." I said making sure to assert who was truly in control of this situation, I mean I'd prefer the least conflict as possible in any regard but if it was necessary I would tie and gag the woman.

"Are you not worried of me using the window to escape?" She said with a cocky smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I doubt you could. Go ahead take a look why." I let go and it wasn't even a millisecond after when she tried to push me away.

Her arms shoved me weakly but I willingly gave her the adequate space she needed. She sat up so quickly that I wondered how she had not twisted herself up in that long cloak of hers. She unhooked her legs and sat up on her knees and held her wrists that showed clear reddened marks of how tightly I grasped her wrists.

She kept her eyes on me nearly every moment, making sure her eyes didn't linger too long on anything but me. She put her hands on the bed and began to slide her legs off from under her and off the edge of the bed. A moment after her feet touched the floor and she tried to stand up, her legs collapsed under her and she caught herself falling against the front of the bed.

I mean obviously her legs were trapped under her so the blood flow needs to readjust but the sudden movement of trying to stand made her numb legs crumple under her weight. I was actually mid step towards moving to help her stand up but she raised up a hand with a glare.

"I'm fine, stay away." She hissed.

 _Seriously I was just trying to help you know..._

She sucked in a breath before she held herself up standing on her two feet again, just standing still not walking just yet waiting for the numbness in her legs to subside. One thing didn't change- Her eyes on me watching me intently.

She was then peering backwards towards the window. She quickly took a stride backward, finding herself against the back wall with the window. She shuffled against the wall towards the window using her hand as a guide until she could touch the frame of it. Her eyes were on me the whole time, eager to call my bluff more than anything even if just to satisfy her own ego.

I had no idea why I was playing along with this girl. I could've just told her to leave my house and see a doctor but for some reason she sounded sane and quite sure of whatever she spoke about. That was until after she finally turned from me and towards the window.

Her body froze, she moved to cover the whole window, both her hands against the glass pane, her back shadowed against the light. Her body stilled as she stared out of my room to the world outside. My apartment on a 24 story high rise, this being the 11th floor gave quite a bit of view.

"Where am I...?" She said breathlessly against the window, her breath clouding the glass as she looked outside.

She looked as if she was genuinely shocked to see something that should already be familiar to her. There was nothing particularly beautiful or shocking about the view to me so I couldn't think of why she would be. The same old buildings, their glass looking exteriors of the sky scrapers and the concrete jungle spanning for miles in every direction. The same old city everyday unchanging as it was in my eyes.

"Ovis City, California."

"How far is this place from the western isles?" She asked after a brief moment of wistful silence.

"I'd say pretty far."

* * *

 **{Major Edits} Readability and flow, a lot of added lines of text throughout the chapter. Now this chapter feels more complete to me.**

 **Chapter 3 will be out soon. I honestly am nearly done with it but a lot of the things in chapter 2 needed to be prepared to help the transition to the third chapter.**

 **(I need to work on a few names, for example Kingdom of green and western isles. Ovis City is fictional city supposedly located in the middle of California to the upper right of Los Angeles. )**


End file.
